Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase= |-|Uwasa of the Breakup Lock= 1= |-| 2= Summary The Uwasa of the Breakup Stairs, called Uwasa of the Friendship Ending Staircase in the NA version of the game, is the first Uwasa appearing in the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record. The Rumor of Ending Friendship says that if you end a friendship and then try to reconcile, a monster will appear and get you. This Rumor was the reason why Rena didn't apologize to Kaede after they ended their frienship, because she didn't want Kaede to be taken away from the monster. Iroha and Kaede tried to explain her that the monster didn't exist, but the magical girl didn't believe them. That is why Kaede decided to apologize for Rena; and just then a few "familiars" showed themselves and took Kaede away. Rena was horrified for what happened and ran away, looking for a way to save Kaede. Iroha was able to find Momoko and, over time, they met Rena, whom had found a plan to save her friend. Rena apologized for everything bad she did to Kaede. That caused the appearence of the Uwasa's familiars and Kaede, whom was brainwashed by the Uwasa. And just then, Yachiyo showed herself and knocked down Kaede when Momoko and Iroha tried to save Rena before the familiars took her to the Uwasa. However, it was too late, and Rena was brainwashed as well. Kaede (who had recovered in the meantime) and Rena decided to fight Yachiyo together, but the veteran magical girl easily defeated both of them. Meanwhile, Momoko and Iroha fought the Uwasa, whom showed to be too strong for them. Iroha, Momoko and Yachiyo decided to fight the Uwasa together, since the only way to defeat it is to use something that opposes the Rumor itself, aka "friendship". After a fierce battle, the three magical girls defeated the Uwasa and saved Rena and Kaede, who came back to normal. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase, Uwasa of the Friendship Ending Staircase Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Uwasa, Chain Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Healing (Can heal itself and its allies), Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 2 and 8. Can live as long as the Rumor of Ending Friendship exists), Large Size (Type 1), Invisibility (Uwasa are invisible to normal people. Its familiars can also become invisible to certain people), Telekinesis (Can make the people it controls levitate), Lock Manipulation (Can create and control its padlock familiars), Chain Manipulation (Can manipulate chains and use them to attack), Shapeshifting and Fusionism (The minions of the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase can shapeshift into crows and merge into shadowy figures), Sentient Shadow, Intangibility (The minions of the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase can appear from the ground), Weather Manipulation (The minions of the Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase can create a thick fog around them), Vibration Manipulation w/ its bell, Mind Manipulation (Brainwashed Kaede and Rena), Statistics Amplification (Increased Kaede's speed), Defense Augmentation, Status Effect Inducement (Fog), Negation (Can negate enemies' strongest move), Damage Reduction, Magical Energy Absorption (Can feed on the magic of the beings brainwashed by it), Rumor Inducement, Rumor Manifestation, Rumor Manipulation, Reality Warping, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Letter Projection. Resistance to the followings: Magic Detection (Uwasa can't be detected by magic), Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Was able to fight Iroha, Momoko and Yachiyo at the same time and was stronger than the three of them individually) Speed: FTL, likely MFTL+ (Can easily keep up with Momoko, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to Earth in 4.58 s) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Required the combined attacks of Iroha, Momoko and Yachiyo to be defeated) Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens of meters. Much higher w/ Reality Warping Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown (Its only purpose is to make the Rumor of Ending Friendship come true. Its minions also seem to know many informations about the life of people trapped in the Rumor) Weaknesses: The Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase is weak to things that oppose the existence of the Rumor itself, aka "friendship" and strong bonds among people. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Labyrinth Creation/Manipulation:' Uwasa are able to create and control their own labyrinth. However, unlike witches, whose labyrinth is a special space which can be visited through a gate, Uwasa's labyrinths overlap with the real world to some extent. Gallery rumorstairs2.jpg|Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase's appearence. rumorstairscard1.jpg|Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase's description. rumorlockcard1.jpg|Uwasa of the Breakup Lock's description. rumorbreakup.png|The Rumor of Ending Friendship's rule. 210.jpg|Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase in the Magia Archive. 211.jpg|Uwasa of the Breakup Lock in the Magia Archive. v27.png|Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase's appearence in the manga. staircaseanime.jpg|Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase's appearence in the anime. staircase3.jpg|The Uwasa of the Breakup Staircase's sketch by Caesar. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Wraith Kyoko (Puella Magi Verse), Wraith Kyoko's profile (Both were 4-A and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4